


Insecure (Wonho x Reader)

by NyXJade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyXJade/pseuds/NyXJade
Summary: Hi,So yes I'll do also Kpop fanfiction here.Hope you enjoy this and if you want a fanfiction of other Idols, just put in the comments.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Kudos: 7





	Insecure (Wonho x Reader)

It was an awful day for you. Your school/work day didn't go as planned. You messed up your favorite shirt at lunch. The worst was when some people from your school/work started to make fun of you, making you feel insecure. Dating an Idol didn't make your life easy and after announcing your relationship, it was like hell sometimes. Hate and threat comments coming from the internet almost everyday. 

Sometimes while reading those comments you think about the purpose of life, but you always find the light when you see Wonho. He always makes sure you are well treated and get all his love. Even though he knew about the hate comments you were getting, he always tells you not to care about them. But today you just couldn't stop thinking about all the comments and your bad day. 

When you came home no one was around. Of course, Wonho is at work till late, but he texts you updates every once in a while. You went to take a quick shower and after the shower you took one of Wonho’s hoodies sitting on the bed. You heard your phone ringing and you thought it was Wonho, but it was another hate comment. You didn’t want to open it, but you still did. You decided to read it out loud.

The message:

Hello Wh*re

Are you having a good time with Wonho? Is it fun to use him? You are only with him, because he has money and he’s famous. Please get away from him, this world doesn’t need a bitxh like you. You don’t make him happy like Wenee's. You don’t even look good next to Wonho. You look so fat and you look disgusting while showing your face.   
Just leave Wonho alone.

Your hands shaked, you had tears in your eyes. What you didn’t know was that Wonho just came back from work and he heard everything. You heard the door opening and saw him. You looked at him assuming he heard everything and started to cry. He looked at you with worried eyes, knowing how awful you feel right now. He hated seeing you hurt, so he threw his stuff on the ground and rushed to you hugging you tight. You started to cry even harder when you felt his touch.

“Why am I even here? No one likes me. At school/work everyone hates me. I’m way too fat and disgusting to you. I just wanna leave this world.” You said while crying on Wonho's chest. “Y/N, take that back. Baby you're none of those what you just said. You are beautiful/handsome. You are not fat. Gosh Y/N, you are perfect in my eyes. Don’t think that everyone hates you. Remember Monsta X loves you and has your back. Remember you have me. You always will. You can always talk to me. You can cry, but never think you don’t deserve the world, because you do deserve it. I would die for you to keep you happy forever.”

You hugged him tighter and gave him a weak smile. Wonho wiped your tears and you did the same to him, because he was tearing up too seeing you so sad. “Thank you Hoseok.” He looked at you confused. “For what?” He asked while smiling. You punched him playfully. “Dummy. For being here for me, making me happy everyday. For having my back when I am at my worst. I love you Lee Hoseok.” You said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed a little.“And I love you too Lee Y/N.” You looked at him confused. “My last name isn’t Lee.”

Wonho smirked and kissed your head answering. “Not yet” Which made you blush hard. "Stop." You said while pushing him away. He smirked even more, now starting to tickle you. "Never, you are mine and mine only." You started to laugh. You laughed so hard that your stomach started to hurt. He then stopped and came closer to your face. You couldn't resist so you kissed his soft lips. Wonho looked at you softly and leaned in the kiss. 

The rest of the night? You can imagine that yourselves ; )

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note here if you feel insecure:  
> It's okay to be insecure sometimes and it's okay to talk about them with someone.   
> Never think that you are alone, there is always someone who wants to help. Just remember this, never let the insecurities make the best of you. You will have your time to shine and show everyone what you are capable of.  
> You can kick everyone's ass who dares to make you feel insecure ; )


End file.
